


A Trip To The Maury Povich Show

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Happy, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Reality TV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL





	A Trip To The Maury Povich Show

"Everyone, I want you to welcome to the show, Ryuichi." Maury Povich said. His arm going out to bring attention to the man sitting in the chair on the other side of the small side table topped with a box of tissues. The crowd cheered.

Ryuichi was a handsome man in his early forties. He was obviously tall and well built. Healthy. With golden eyes filled with the wildness of an animal. His jet black hair was styled neatly with a few strands falling sexily over his eyes. His suit, far more expensive and fancier than any other to grace the Maury Povich show, fit Ryuichi to perfection. Not a wrinkle could seen within its fabric.

"Ryuichi is forty one years old and has spent his life working hard. He has earned himself a reputation for being serious and running his business with an iron fist. Many in the business world fear him.

"Yet today we find him here, on the Maury show! Why? Well it all has to do with this young man."

Behind Ryuichi and Maury, a television screen displays images of a young blond male. His eyes a blue sparkling with life. His smile, full of mischief. He was handsome with his messy hair and his obvious love for life. Maury and Ryuichi turn to look at the images. Ryuichi's golden eyes soften and a small smile graces his lips.

"Akihito and Ryuichi have been in a romantic relationship for the past six years. They've had many trials to over come, but over come they did. So why are they here?

"Well there are people in Ryuichi's and Akihito's lives who believe that not everything is as it seems." Maury turned to look at Ryuichi. "Why are two people who are so in love here? What could anyone say that is so awful?"

"Well Maury, it seems that a few people believe that my sweet, cute, little Akihito is both cheating on me as well as using me for my money."

The crowed ohhs and ahhs, a few boos could be heard. Ryuichi frowns. Plots of bloody deaths danced through his mind. All but a few trusted men, were unaware of his gruesome thoughts.

"Do you believe them?"

"No. I know my little Akihito. He is loyal to a fault. He has made mistakes in the past, just as I have; but to cheat on me? To use me for my money? That is not the kind of person my Akihito is. I will prove this to those who dare to speak out against him, today." Ryuichi explained in a calm manner not usually seen in Maury's guests.

"Now, there are two particular people that have spoken out against your relationship louder than any other and they have caught your attention."

"Yes Maury."

"Who are they?"

Ryuichi's mouth twisted with distaste. "My aunt Ryouko and her very good friend Shuu."

"What kind of things have they said?"

"Things I shall not repeat, Maury."

Maury gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Well it's time to met your aunt and her friend. Here they are! Everyone, welcome to the show; Ryouko and Shuu."

Boos all around went up, nearly deafening the two new comers to the stage. The woman, Ryuichi's aunt Ryouko was tall and slender. Her hair a deep brown and shinning with health, was piled elegantly upon her head. Pure gold earnings dangled from her ears and were paired with a matching necklace and bracelet. Her dress was a bright ruby read and shimmered with real diamonds - yes real diamonds. The man was a blond with brown eyes. He wore a white suit that screamed money with a green shirt. He held an air of snobbishness about him. Ryouko and Shuu took the chairs located furthest from Ryuichi. Ryuichi gave them not a single second of his awareness.

"Ryouko, why are you so against Ryuichi's and Akihito's relationship?" Maury asked.

"As Ryuichi's aunt, I all I could ever want for him is the very best. And Akihito is definitely not it. He is a low born whore with no future and no goals. He is poor and is living off my nephew's hard work."

"And what about you Shuu? You aren't even related to them. No personal relationship to either Ryuichi or Akihito. So why are you here?"

"I am here to support my beloved friend Ryouko, of course. And there are the things that I have personally seen that slut do."

"Such as?" Maury sounded as if he doubted Shuu's words.

"I've seen things."

"Maury, when Akihito's test results come back, my nephew will see the truth of that little gold digging whore!" Ryouko smiled a demon like smile. "And that is when he will realise that my friend Shuu here, is truly the one for him."

"Well I guess it is about time we meet the topic of discussion here. Everyone, please help me in welcoming Akihito to the show." The crowd cheered as the sweet blond named Akihito entered the stage. Redeeming itself in Ryuichi's eyes.

Akihito ignored Ryouko and Shuu, staying close to Maury, until he reached his lover's side. Ryuichi stood and pulled his younger and smaller lover into a tight hug. Placing a finger beneath Akihito's chin, he tipped the blond's head up and back. Capturing Akihito's lips in a long, passionate kiss. When they finally came out of the kiss some time later, Akihito's face was a bright red and his breathing was not quite even.

"Maury, I believe in my Akihito. As such.…" Ryuichi knelt down on one knee before Akihito. He took both of Akihito's hands into his own. "Akihito, will you marry me?"

Ryouko and Shuu were shocked. As was Akihito. Never did he ever think that his lover would propose to him. He had never thought he could be worthy of such a question. He had always believed that he would one day be shoved aside like trash. With tears flowing down his cheeks, Akihito gave his answer.

"Yes." His voice was breathless." Yes Ryuichi, I'll marry you!" Akihito cried out as Ryuichi picked him up and swung them around. Such displays were unlike the businessman, but Akihito was too happy to care about the oddity.

Behind the happy couple, security was holding back an angry Ryouko and Shuu. It was some time before everything calmed down and everyone was seated once again. Security close by in case another attack was attempted by the irate Ryouko and Shuu.

"Well in light of everything, I think it's about time we got those lie detector results." Maury stood and walked to the edge of the stage. Retrieving the envelope with the results, Maury returned to his seat.

"Akihito, you were asked a if you have ever kissed another man since being in a relationship with Ryuichi that he does not know about …

"You answered no…

"The lie detector determined…. That you were telling the truth!

"Akihito, you were asked… if you have ever kissed a woman since being in a relationship with Ryuichi that he doesn't know about a

"You answered no.

"The lie detector determined…. That you were telling the truth!

"Akihito, you were asked a if you have ever sex with another man since being in a relationship with Ryuichi that he does not know about …

"You answered no.

"The lie detector determined…. That you were telling the truth!

"Akihito, you were asked a if you have ever sex with woman since being in a relationship with Ryuichi that he does not know about …

"You answered no.

"The lie detector determined…. That you were telling the truth!

"Akihito, you were asked a if you have ever had any type of sexual contact with any other person since being in a relationship with Ryuichi that he does not know about …

"You answered no.

"The lie detector determined…. That you were telling the truth!

"Akihito, you were asked a if you are in a relationship with Ryuichi for his money…

"You answered no.

"The lie detector determined…. That you were telling the truth!"

With the final result read, Ryuichi swept Akihito up into his arms like a bride and walked off the stage. He was completely uncaring of Ryouko and Shuu trying to reach him and Akihito. His sole focus was on his fiance. He had plans for his cute Akihito and no time for petty fools.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Three months later…

Akihito lay lazily upon the soft leather couch. His head resting on his husband of three months lap, one large hand resting in his blond locks. Another large hand lay on his still flat tummy,its fingers entwined with Akihito's own. They had only found out that morning that they were expecting a new addition to their family of two. Neither one could wait, both so excited by the news of Akihito's pregnancy.

"Today in entertainment news, famous model Sudou Shuu fell victim to a hit and run car accident. The driver of the car has not been found and sadly, the model did not survive the accident.

"In further tragic news, the entertainment industry was hit hard by the shocking news of actress Azumi Ryouko's death. The famous and very popular actress was found dead yesterday in her home. Upon investigation, the police determined the actress's death to be suicide."

The TV shut off and Akihito looked up to see his husband's face. There was nothing there to see, but Akihito knew. Sitting up, he straddled Ryuichi's lap. "Ryu?"

Ryuichi cupped Akihito's face within his hands. "I will allow no one to hurt you Akihito. Never again."

A shudder went through Akihito's body as he remembered the sight Sakazaki had made there in the warehouse His husband had been very displeased with the knowledge if what had happened between Sakazaki and Akihito. It had been two years since the incident, but the guilt had eaten aw at at the blond until he had broken down and confessed what he had done. Ryuichi had been angry, but not with Akihito. It had shocked Akihito just how calm Ryuichi had been with his betrayal. It had shocked him even more when Ryuichi took the blame unto himself and started he did not see it as a betrayal. That calmness and understanding had not extended to Sakazaki however.

Nor would it extend to Sudou Shuu and Azumi Ryuichi, it would seem. The thought brought a smile to Akihito's lips. He took up his husband's lips in a rather heated kiss. "I love you Asami Ryuichi, and I shall never fail you again."

"And I love you Asami Akihito. I shall never allow to fall into such pits of hell again. You are mine now and forevermore."

 _"TO THE ENDS OF THE ABYSS."_ The couple vowed to one another.


End file.
